


Harry Potter Daydreams

by hes5thlazarus



Series: Lazarus' Harry Potter Daydreams [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hes5thlazarus/pseuds/hes5thlazarus
Summary: Migrating my old Snape headcanons from my tumblr, now 5lazarus.tumblr.com.These are not necessarily nice to the characters from canon, and focus what I find interesting--their flaws, and how that could create conflict in their lives.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Lazarus' Harry Potter Daydreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

-Ron joined a chess club after the war, and found himself playing Blaise Zabini, Tracy Davis, Morag MacDougal, and Eloise Midgin. For some reason no Ravenclaws joined.

-Marietta Edgcombe committed suicide in her late twenties. Hermione has never been able to advance beyond undersecretary.

-Only Luna talks to Harry and his friends. The rest stick to themselves. Anthony Goldstein says the Wizarding World had had enough of the cults of personality.

-This is the main reason why none of the Potter-Weasley brood has friends outside of Gryffindor.

-Ron is occasionally an exception. Yes, it has to do with blood prejudice.

-Cho Chang became the foremost Potions Master in the UK. She was one of Snape’s favorite students–sensible without repressing her emotions, forthright but a team player.

-Ernie Macmillan will always be awkwardly loud and hearty and jovial to Harry at parties. Harry will never notice the Hufflepuffs laughing in the background.

-Dean Thomas dislikes Ron, but puts up with him for Seamus and Neville’s sake.


	2. Lily's Last Letters

-In the Potters’ vault, salvaged from Lily’s study, is a box of letters, photographs, diaries, and sketchbooks dating from she was six to her death. There’s an entire ream of parchment addressed to Severus Snape. Shame Dumbledore was too honorable to nose through her work.  
  
-Lily was studying the Patronus Charm in an attempt to debunk mind/body dualism, or at least would have, if she hadn’t gotten knocked up by a fratboy in the middle of a war. She had a couple notes, a couple of dreams. Flitwick was hopeful, Slughorn was fascinated.

-James regretted marrying Lily. He liked her, but towards their last few months in hiding, as their tempers grew more fractious and Lily spent more time scribbling in her study, he wondered if he had mistaken obsession for love. He’d wanted her because she didn’t want him, and now that he had her around the entire time, he was wondering what they had in common.  
  
-Jame and Lily are both horribly, horribly proud. Harry, by contrast, is far too self-effacing and humble.  
  
-James understood that he was just as obsessed with Snivellus as he was with Lily. And sometimes, fighting Snivellus was a better high than making out with Lily.  
  
-Lily and James only had sex twice before she got pregnant. It was pretty bad. Virgin sex almost always is. And she felt weird about having sex while pregnant.  
  
-James is asexual. He’s attracted to challenge, like a moth to a flame–not quite sexually, it’s more an obsessive thing. (but what’s the difference?) Such a shame Snivellus looks like he coated his head with gasoline.  
  
-Remus disliked Lily. It was one of the reasons why he was ostracized from the group. “She’s Yoko!” he’d complain. “She’s breaking up the band.” Peter would contemplate his beer and wonder how his life got this fucked up, and if he had the courage to take responsibility.  
  
-He did–and joined the Death Eaters, blaming it all on the Marauders.  
  
-Severus is scornful of Remus and Peter, who sold their conscience for “good friends”. In the interwar period, he learned he would much rather be himself and alone than lie about his opinions.  
  
-Harry has more Severus’ sense of humor than any of the Marauders, though not quite the sense of self-parody.  
  
-Fred and George thought Snape was hilarious, but try explaining that to their humorless baby brother and his friends. He was such a great performer.  
  
-Most of the student resistance at Hogwarts understood that Snape was a double agent, or at least on Hogwarts’ side. He never let the Carrows supervise a detention, and the detentions he did assign were always with Hagrid.  
  
-Gryffindor pride, as always, was his downfall.


	3. Queer the Epilogue

-Ron and Hermione end up getting a divorce shortly after Hugo; it’s very amicable, they become even better friends.

-Ginny had a rather passionate love affair with Luna while playing with the Harpies. She regrets marrying Harry and having children, but was too afraid of how her parents would react to turn him down and stay with Luna.

-Rolf Scamander does not exist. Lycan and Lysander, however, do. They’re both redheads.

-Charlie Weasley intensely dislikes his family, with the exception of Percy. He pities him.

-Albert Prince, that odd name on the list of first years, is Snape’s younger son. It’s a long story.

-Narcissa, after Lucius’ death, moves to New York and takes up with a dark haired stranger. Draco knows he has two younger siblings, but visits them on his own. Asteria is too delicate for the trans-Atlantic trip, and Scorpius pours his heart out to everyone he meets. He’s glad of the secret, particularly when his son befriends the Potters. Harry Potter has a habit of blowing up all his family’s secrets, and the professor deserves a break.

-Dean Thomas runs into Severus Snape at Catherine Prince’s opening gala at the American Museum of Wizarding Art in New York. Since he doesn’t know his former professor’s mother’s maiden name, he makes nothing of it. They have a pleasant enough chat about enjoying the more open atmosphere of the United States. Professor Snape does not ask after anyone, so Dean doesn’t tell him anything.

-When he gets home, settling into bed, he mentions it to Seamus. Seamus, snuggling into the sheets, looks at him with hilarity. “We can’t tell Harry. He’ll have a conniption.” Dean thinks about how much he’d like to give the Golden Trio a hard time, and sighs. “You’re right, let’s let it be.”

-Cho Chang cures lycanthropy and ends up married to Viktor Krum. Hermione is horribly jealous. None of the Gryffindors are invited to the wedding, not even Hermione. Fleur leaves Bill at home.

-Fleur leaves Bill and England when Victoire is twelve. She had no intention of ending up a housewife, no matter what Molly planned. Victoire has a very adventurous trilingual childhood, in France and England, and Egypt, and Bill keeps fucking younger and more glamorous women. Molly shames the women, never Bill. Fleur does her best to keep her daughter away from her influence.

-Severus Snape contemplates returning to the UK for the twentieth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, with lover, daughter, and son in tow. He might just be able to do it for Al, he’s been begging him to come to a Quidditch match for years now. But between his therapist and Narcissa, he realizes his fragile self-control would shatter, and he couldn’t do that to his children. Catherine goes instead. She and Al are horrified and amused by Harry Potter’s sentimentalization of their father, and relieved he decided against attending.

-Albus Severus Potter thinks Al Prince is pretty cute. Al Prince does not have daddy issues and does not reciprocate the sentiment.

-Al Prince has his heart broken by Teddy Lupin. Severus attempts to get him banned from entering the United States, and Al is pissed that once again it’s all about his father’s issues. -Catherine Prince meets Victoire Weasley at a dig in Egypt. They’re best friends by the end of it, similarly snobbish and cosmopolitan and infuriating their parents. They draw the line at dating–there’s no need to actually give Molly and Narcissa heart attacks.

-Severus flipped his shit when he found out Potter named a kid after him. Narcissa thought he was being frightfully terribly tedious of the entire affair, and worse, frightening baby Albert.

-Harry runs into Narcissa renewing her visa at the Ministry. She looks harried but healthy, and only sneers a little bit when she sees him. Harry ducks his head and laughs to himself–he heard a rumor she picked up some Muggle-raised half-blood as a lover in New York, and that he’d been making her live like a Mundy–American slang for “Mundane”. Harry pitied whatever poor bastard hooked up with that sneering bitch, and went back to saving the world, one case at a time.


	4. background characters from They Call This Closure?

Wilkes–in love with Rosier, gay, dislikes women, enjoys Severus’ company and body, as well as having Snape so unsettled by intimacy. jealous of Severus’ attention to Lily. him personally: not a bully like Mulciber and Avery, but easily bored and lonely, looking for something to believe in. recruited by Rosier. think Grantaire minus alcoholism. enjoys herbology and singing–that’s how he and Severus become friends  
Mulciber–pansexual, aromantic, uses sex as a weapon, serial rapist. genuinely likes Snape but won’t fight a Black or a Potter on behalf of a halfblood, it’s just not done. now, he happily goes after Lupin any chance he gets, he put two and two together at what happened to Snape and while he won’t risk Bellatrix’s wrath by going after Sirius directly, he does thinking he fights for Slytherin and Slytherin honor. enjoys making Pettigrew squeal. does the occasional line of cocaine, Rosier and Snape don’t like having that in the room. parties the most, but isn’t invited to parties hosted by Gryffindors. Beater. doesn’t really think of people as people. wants pleasure, which helps him ignore the black hole that is him and his life.  
Evan Rosier–asexual aromantic. believes in Utopia, that it’s his duty to dedicate his life to bringing about a golden age of British wizardry. half-convinced Voldemort’s the reincarnation of Merlin. very friendly, very loving to everyone but mudbloods. (a lot like James Potter, actually, the same generosity) he knows Wilkes is in love with him, uncomfortable with it  
Avery–quiet, seeker, drinker. likes to watch. wants good food, interesting work, likes astronomy and math. likes watching people bleed; he’s surprised that bodies are so fragile.  
Latisha Randle–wants to be a professional duellist after the baby’s born and she and Jordan figure out their living situation post-Hogwarts. likes Snape’s flare for the dramatic. doesn’t want to get involved in politics. her mother’s a muggleborn and happier in the Wizarding World; there were more opportunities for a black woman going to school in the 50s in the Wizarding World than in the mundane, and that’s something that Latisha is acutely conscious of. Her mother is friends with Eileen; she and Snape have known each other distantly for awhile, but never been close, not like him and Lily. she does not like the Knights of Walpurgis, but does not want to risk her parents, her husband, and her baby in a war. pretty chill about dark magic, because she knows voudon technically counts as dark, but that’s just normal.  
Benjy Fenwick–twitchy, dislikes Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, thinks Potter could be so much better with nicer friends. hates dark magic–had a beloved aunt who succumbed to dark arts dementia. pureblood, grandfather a muggleborn. good friends with Latisha. wants to be an auror.   
Mary McDonald–angry, traumatized, sick of the wizarding world, wants to go home, wants to be a writer. Very sick sense of humor–thinks Lovecraft is hilarious. pretty much hates everybody but Lily.  
Marlene McKinnon–jock. unhealthily obsessed with Sirius Black. hates dark magic bc her uncle’s Madeye Moody.   
Atticus Flint–that awkward gay cousin who just won’t go away and shut up about being gay (me). Very wealthy, very silly, writes porn for a living. Thinks Snape’s hilarious and his situation with Emmeline more so. dating Broderick. wizarding world’s conservative when it comes to non-child producing matches, his family’s not pleased with him at all. Hufflepuff.  
Broderick Bode–bald. alarmed. reserved. likes Snape’s politics. also thinks the situation with Emmeline is funny. disturbed at how young Snape is but how world-weary he acts. Ravenclaw.  
Dorcas Meadowes–butch, revolutionary, antifa. Pushed for Dumbledore to open recruitment for the Order of the Phoenix to non-Gryffindors; she’s a Slytherin herself. wants Snape on her side, she can turn that fury into something useful.  
Emmeline Vance–trainee auror, decent enough teacher but this is really not her thing, finding herself more and more radicalized by the sheer dumbassery of her students. ripe for recruitment. eventually, she’ll found a radical political party to challenge the conservative element of the Wizengamot. Slytherin.


	5. some lily sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some canonical with They Call This Closure? some not

-She really did have a thing for Snape

-She didn’t mean to get pregnant so young and felt pressured to get married

-She and James would’ve divorced–amicably–a few years after Harry was born, if Voldemort had attacked the Longbottoms instead

-She had gotten burnt out by the magical world by the time the Potters went into hiding, and would’ve returned to the muggle world if she had survived

-She was very frightened of Tobias Snape

-She was more frightened by Eileen

-She was kind, an idealist, charming, but difficult to become close to

-She didn’t really have friends–but a lot of acquaintances who thought well of her  
  
-The last thing she and Severus ever did together was see Star Wars; it was a coincidence, there was only one movie theater in the area.  
  
-She had wanted a girl, thinking James would be better with a girl than a boy.  
  
-She probably would have been a TERF  
  


* * *

-Her mother and father started drifting a few years before she met Sev. She’s not sure why. Petunia knows–a miscarriage, their father’s inability to express emotions–but won’t tell her.

-Sev was the first person to really get her. Being with him is exhilarating–their minds approach magic so similarly, they’re both sarcastic and superior. They read together, they learned Latin and Greek together.

-Eileen started teaching Severus classical Arabic–“You’re not just Tobias’ son”–when they were nine. She refuses to teach Lily as well. She assumes correctly that her parents would freak out, for a whole host of unsavory reasons, and would rather not sabotage her son’s only upwardly mobile friendship.

-Sev never introduces her to the other kids at Spinner’s End. As a teenager, she knows he goes to parties with them sometimes, a rave at one of the closed factories or wharves, but he never invites her along.

-She doesn’t have any friends in Cokeworth besides him.

-She’s desperate to fall in love, get some meaning into her life besides the upcoming war.

-Sometimes, wandering around town, she’ll be caught by the breathtaking beauty of light against the gutter, rain falling in sheets against dirty windows, the slight smell of the sea–and her heart hurts, and she swears she’ll make something beautiful out of this.

-Her dad works at a supermarket. Her mother hides out, taking care of sick relatives. Petunia wants to be a lawyer. She sees them as a tableau and knows this family needs an artist.

-Her favorite artist is Francis Bacon.

-She knows if she stays, she’ll end up dead inside like her father. The Wizarding World seemed the easiest out at first, but now she’s doubting it. She wants to have lives in both, she and Mary have been talking to the Muggle Studies professor about doing their O levels and all, but she’s afraid she’ll be forced to choose.

-James and Sirius could’ve made the choice easy for her, but as always, Sev muddies the waters.

-Personally, she would’ve been into sleeping with Sev, 36 or 16, her virginity’s been growing tiresome and those eyes, that intensity, his mouth…But there are flashes of darkness, of hard-worn age Lily catches, when he’s relentlessly working out, punishing his body into military shape, or coming home from a night at the Pub, that makes her think that the distance is a good idea. He’s not her sputtering Sev anymore, something lean and caustic and smooth, and she’s afraid of what fired him into this.

-She grieves, privately, for her Sev, scornful and gawky and proud, jittery and always a breath away from an outburst. She knows she would have lost him anyway, she was pushing him away. But they had been shaping each other, working in reaction to each other, for half their lives. And this Severus doesn’t quite fill the void.

-Remus Lupin, just as secretive and needy as Sev, does.

* * *

Maybe Lily was just as sharp-tongued, unforgiving, and bitter as Snape. Or at least just as judgmental.


	6. through the veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry falls through the Veil, and finds a universe where Snape's his dad, and Lily had an abortion anyway.

Harry falls through the Veil into a world where Lily Evans immigrated, rather than deal with the British Wizarding World.

James Potter is dead, and Sirius Black thinks this kid and his best friend don’t look much alike–James was never that scrawny, his hair was always pretty flat.

The Order does a blood test, to figure out who to stick him with.

Lily Evans and Severus Snape: well, that’s not a surprise, they’ve been dating for about two years now, been in contact for ages, having run into each other in Washington Square in 1984. Snape switched sides, of course, after Regulus died.

Snape’s the Potions professor, ordered back to his post by Voldemort/Dumbledore. He’s stressed out about the way, he’s stressed out about his long distance relationship, and now he’s stressed out about fatherhood.

Lily and Severus find themselves disappointed by Harry, how little they have to talk to him about. He doesn’t like Potions, or Charms, or art, or innovation, or politics, and when it comes to sports he doesn’t follow football.

“No son of mine would be that reckless,” Lily says. “Or that stupid. Why didn’t you contact the Order? Did you think walking through a gaping gateway whispering with the voices of the dead was a good idea? You think you can take on Lord Voldemort, by himself? Tell me, do you know any spells besides Expelliarmus?”

I think it’d be interesting to write about a Harry who’s modelled himself about James, and so has little in common with his parents, who were swots, to say the least. And a Lily who has more in common with Snape than James, with a sharp tongue, who doesn’t suffer fools, and as a student mostly hung out with older students and professors because she had little patience for people her own age.

What would Harry do when he realizes he has a normal teenage quandary–being a disappointment to his parents?


	7. remus lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caveat lector: these are not necessarily nice

-He was closest to Peter. They both felt outshined by James and a little frightened and in awe of Sirius, and worked together to keep their smug teasing away from them and towards others.

-He takes vicious pleasure out of winding Snape up. It’s so easy, he’s such an asshole, and the way he flinches when Remus draws near fills him with an aching cruel humor that must be released with gentle, constant prodding.

-He’s never called Snape Snivellus.

-He never forgave Sirius for the “Prank”. He felt like Sirius thought he was his personal pet werewolf, a hunting dog rather than a person–a feudal vassal, at best.

-He thought Lily Evans was incredibly self-righteous and naive, blind to James and Sirius’ worst faults–but hey, she hung out with Snape, anybody would seem human after ditching that prick.

-Snape smells like aconite and sweating fear; it just always puts Remus off.

-James didn’t do anything to help Remus after graduation and Lyall Lupin’s money ran out. Friendship only ran to human purebloods, not pureblood werewolves.

-Remus doesn’t have a lot of friends, even in the Order. He just gets so bored of their chitchat sometimes, and Kingsley and Sturgis in particular will just dismiss him when his smile becomes fixed.

-He loves jazz, though. Spent a bit in Paris with a partner in his mid-twenties, busking and fucking around. He played cornet, them saxophone, another friend bass.

-Tonks was never meant to be more than a bit of fun, but Sirius thought it meant he was family, so Tonks thought that meant they were dating, and he just didn’t have the heart to tell them they were missing the point.

-Like Snape, he’s pansexual.

* * *

He’s the only out not-straight person in the Order of the Phoenix–he calls himself bisexual, because that was the term in vogue, but he’d be happy to call himself pan if he knew the term. He came out after Hogwarts; it was one of the reasons why James and Sirius grew uncomfortable with him, the jealousy of the closeted for the out.

He plays the cornet and the tenor sax, picking up performances when he can. He did have a jazz quartet going, they even went to Paris, but he was the only one who survived the AIDs epidemic. Turns out lycanthropy acts as an immunity.

Snape’s the one who figured that out, working with a mutual lover, a drag queen named Saoirse, who was positive. Snape tested Saoirse and their friends for free, with the promise of confidentiality, and Saoirse snuck a sample for Remus. Remus had another werewolf contribute to the sample size. Neither of them knew that they had collaborated on it. The paper Snape wrote out of it helped cement his career as a crossover DADA/Potions master, and contributed to his reputation as generally sketchy.

Saoirse’s undetectable now, and survived to bury both of them. She’s Teddy Lupin’s godmother. Andromeda doesn’t know she was amab, and Saoirse’s gonna keep it that way.

Remus is horrible at Potions. There’s a reason why he didn’t become an auror, besides the obvious prejudice.

Remus had a thing for Peter, not Sirius, like most people assume. He likes to be in control of his relationships, and Peter was always a follower.

Peter’s straight though. Everything was left unsaid.

He also had a bit of a thing back in fifth year for Lily, who quietly disliked him. She felt let down by how derelict he was in prefect duties, and blamed him for not intervening in the Marauders’ harassment of Severus back in third year, after Malfoy graduated and it got really bad. She realizes he could’ve been okay, if he just had one other friendly (pureblood, wealthy, well-regarded, as Lyall Lupin’s family was) face outside of Slytherin, and actually tried to get Lupin to hang out with her and Sev back in second year.

Lupin told Peter everything Snape revealed, who told Sirius, who told everyone. That year had been the first time Tobias Snape had been arrested–holding up a record store. He honestly didn’t mean for it to get out of hand like that, he always shared everything with Peter.

He started disliking Lily in sixth year, thinking she was hypocritical for dropping Snape. Sirius agreed. Lily eventually forced James to choose between her and Remus. He chose her, of course. That’s one of the myriad of reasons he doesn’t talk about Lily Potter. She could see the best in everyone, that was true, and was excellent at giving validating peptalks. But she also never lost sight of the worst, and held a grudge just as badly as Snape.

He really loved pissing off Snape.

He liked Harry because he saw the best of Lily in him.

He never resolved how he felt about Sirius.

How Sirius guilted him into dating Tonks didn’t help.

It was honestly supposed to be a one night stand.

Then it turned into a string of one night stands.

It wasn’t a big deal to him though, he’d always been able to separate sex and romance.

Sirius was projecting his desire and guilt for Remus onto Tonks.

In a way, the bizarre not-threesome kinda turned Remus on.

Tonks had no idea any of this way going on.


	8. sirius black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caveat lector: these are not necessarily kind

-He honestly loves his friends.

-He finds it difficult to remember that other people have internal lives too.

-He loathes Snape, because he’s a jump-start half-blood who’s trying to get in with his betters, without realizing he’s actually got a good deal. He’s indoctrinated!

-He has absolutely no conception of the pressures facing muggle-raised people in the Wizarding World.

-He pushed Lily to give up her family for the world she really belonged in.

-He thinks that when he was disowned, he was just like Snape–without money, without name, and will bring up how better he acted to prove how gross Snape is. Nevermind that his uncle left his a tidy fortune, so he still wouldn’t have to work, and the Potters immediately took him in.

-Lily views Sirius as a Severus upgrade socially, but less intelligent. Sometimes she’ll catch Peter judging her and have a moment of disgust with herself, but then James will say some hilarious and she’ll feel so viciously pleased with what she’s made of herself. She’s gone up in the world. (Just like Snape–and Peter begins to realize Snape has the right idea, at least the Death Eaters will tell it like it is rather than be so smug in their oppressive behaviors like Sirius)

-Sirius thinks Remus is a great example of how unprejudiced he is.

-Peter is a charity case, the only working class boy in their group. Look at how unprejudiced he is! He brings people up to his level.

-He had a thing for muggle women.


End file.
